Wrogowie w "Patapon: Powrót"
Na tej stronie opisani są przeciwnicy z fikcyjnej części "Patapon:Powrót". Zwierzęta Kacheek Tak jak w innych częściach podstawowe zwierzę łowne. Występuje na każdym polowaniu i czasem na misjach. Parcheek Krabopodobny potwór. Pojawia się na niektórych polowaniach, gdzie broni Wep'ów. Mochichi/Motiti Ten sam ptak co w poprzednich częściach. Pojawia się na większości polowań i prawie zawsze na misjach na thumb|Od prawej: mochichi, motchitchi i momochibagnach Foronoro, które są dla niego idealnym środowiskiem. Momoti Bliski krewny Mochichi, pojawia się na wyspach Akkano. Wyczuwa nas z większej odległości. Motchichi Kolejny krewny Mochichi. Występuje na bagnach. Także jest bardziej płochliwy. Motsitsi Ten sam Motsitsi co w poprzednich częściach. Pojawia się tylko na bagnach Foronoro. W przeciwieństwie do Mochichi przebudzony nie zaćwierka, ale splunie w nas flegmą. Uji Ten sam gatunek rekinów. Pojawia się na bagnach Foronoro i płyciznach wysp Akkano. Babatto Ten sam nietoperzo-podobny stworek. Pojawia się na nocnych misjach. Spotykamy też jego dwa podgatunki: Dobatto (w górach) i Zubatto (na wyspach Akkano). Ganamu Zgodnie z tym co mówi nam Meden, są to jaszczurki które pożywiły się zwłokami zabitego Gorla i w efekcie thumb|Materich i Babanmu: Ganamu wyglądają tak samo, ale są mniejsze.zmieniły się w demoniczne smoko-węże. Dwoma zmutowanymi osobnikami z tej rasy były Materich i Babanmu. Akumapon Piechota Pod wpływem Czarnego Hoshipona, który zawarł przymierze z Mrocznymi Herosami, pod Masywem Nieugiętości zaatakowali nas. Uczestniczą w piechocie wroga przez całą grę. Zigoton Królowa Kharma Po pokonaniu Gorla ukryła się i po zebraniu sił zawarła sojusz z upadłymi Arcybiesami, aby zemścić się na thumb|Królowa Kharma na terenach Shookookre'aPataponach. Piechota Gdy generała Gonga dosięgnęła klątwa Ravenousa (Krukolca), Kharma znów stała się władczynią pozbawionego przywódcy plemienia i zaczęła wykorzystywać je do swoich celów: walki z Pataponami... Po pokonaniu jej zwierzaka, Zigoton staje się sojuszniczym dla nas plemieniem. Karmen Ormen Karmen Upadłe arcybiesy dały mu drugie życie, by ten mógł służyć im swymi czarami i dowodził najemnikami. Jego plany obejmują zemstę na Pataponach... Piechota Po pokonaniu w dwójce królestwa Karmenów, ich grupy rozproszyły się, a niektóre z nich zostały wynajęte przez Mrocznych Herosów jako najemnicy. Bonedeath Piechota Wskrzeszeni wojownicy cywilizacji Aach-Och.thumb| Jeden z Ciemności Mroczni Bohaterowie Nie są Bonedeathami, ale ich dowódcami. Są nimi: Kitsunegari, Khnumarton, Killermari i Jeden z Ciemności. Ale w grze walczymy też z Sonarchym, Żarcioczułkiem, Leniożółwiem, Wściekłowilkiem, Naughtyfins i Krukolcem. Chakadon Piechota Zamieszkujące odległy archipelag wysp Akkano plemię Pataponów. Wyglądają jak normalny Patapon, ale mają odmienną kulturę i są trochę żółci z koloru. "Chakadon" w ich języku znaczy po prostu "Patapon". Z początku mają nas za najeźdźców, ale po jakimś czasie stają się naszymi sojusznikami. Generał Wong Chakadoński odpowiednik Gonga. Nosi identyczną czapkę i dzierży halabardę. Główny dowódca wojsk Chakadonów. Wprawiony w bojach z uparcie próbującymi zająć ich wyspy Karmenami. Minibossy W grze spotykamy wszystkie Minibossy z trójki. Jest ich dość dużo, szkoda miejsca na wymienianie ich. Aby ich poznać, obejrzyj artykuł "Patapon 3 Wrogowie" na Patapedii. Mamy jednego nowego minibossa... Gromolis Stwór z patapońskiej mitologii, magiczny lis, przesiąknięty siłą błyskawic. Jest bliskim krewym gromobestii. Nie wygląda groźnie, ale potrafi być. Spotykamy jego dwie odmiany; stuletnią i tysiącletnią. Bossowie thumb|Albino Dodonga Albino Dodonga Pierwszy boss w grze! Jest do zwykły Dodonga, ale albinos ze swego gatunku. Pharamatara Przywrócona do życia przez upadłego arcybiesa miłości istota, jego medium. Ma trochę więcej ataków niż w dwójce. Materich thumb|MaterichMedium upadłego arcybiesa rozsądku. Jest to brutalnie zmutowany przez czary biesa samiec Ganamu. Upadły arcybies chciał go sparzyć z Babanmu. Smok Królewski Gornod Król smoków. Obiecał wsparcie swych braci arcybiesom. Wygląda jak normalny smok, ale jest większy, ma bardziej gruby pancerz, oraz złote barwy. Ma kilka groźnych ataków, nieznanych słabszym krewnym. Gamines Wielka kałamarnica, potwór morski. Medium upadłego arcybiesa litości. Przed wiekami został podstępem zwabiony do jaskiń Nagao, by już się z tamtąd nie wydostał. Nie jest go thumb|Gaminesłatwo zabić. Shookookre Przedstawiciel wymarłego tysiące lat temu gatunku lodowych Shookle'i. Cudem przetrwał dzięki hibernacji. Kharma przygarnęła go jako swe zwierzątko i terroryzowała nim Zigotonów, którzy nie chcieli jej żądów.thumb|Podobizna Sacheona Sacheon Pradawny oblężniczy robot starożytnych cywilizacji. Jeden z Ciemności odkrył go i uruchomił, by używać go do własnych celów, czyli do obrony swej fortecy. Demoniczny Dodonga Medium ostatniego upadłego arcybiesa. Jest to najzwyczajniejszy w świecie Dodonga, tyle że osiedliły się w nim dusze zabitego w jedynce Gorla i pokonanego w dwójce Dettankarmena. Przez co stał się równie silny co diabeł, demon i smok razem wzięte... Bossowie w Paraget (W gruncie rzeczy ze wszystkimi bossami możemy walczyć w Paraget poprzez Jajka Bitewne, ale ci występują tylko w Jajkach.) Przeklęty Dodonga Pokonane jakiś czas temu medium arcybiesa męstwa. Ponoć jest przeklęty, zatem każde zabicie go kończy jego cierpienia... Jest łatwy do zabicia. Gaeen Pokonany jakiś czas temu robot, pełnił rolę strażnika wygnanego arcybiesa czystości. Jest prosty do pokonania. Kanogias Rozwalone medium wygnanego w czasie akcji gry arcybiesa sprawiedliwości. Należy unikać jego ataków, a on sam jest dość wytrzymały... Shookle Spalone od jakiegoś czasu medium arcybiesa uczciwości. Jeśli dobrze unika się jego ataków, nie jest groźnym wrogiem. Ciokina Zgładzona strażniczka arcybiesa powściągliwości. Jest stosunkowo łatwa do zabicia, ale wymaga posiadania obronnych piosenek. Dettankarmen Pokonany dopiero co demon z potężnego rodu. Był strażnikiem arcybiesa nieugiętości. Chociaż jego Bitewne Jajo odblokowujemy na początku gry, razem z Paraget, demon jest bardzo trudnym wrogiem i lepiej spróbować zmierzyć się z nim kiedy indziej. Dodatkowi bossowie Nie musimy z nimi walczyć, ale opłaca się. Pojawiają się po pokonaniu ich słabszych form lub odblokowaniu siedlisk. Od niektórych możemy dostać piosenki, których nam brakuje... Majidonga Spotkamy go w Jaskini Męstwa. Jest stosunkowo prosty. Dogaeen Spotkamy go w Wieży Czystości. Walka z nim wymaga cierpliwości. Ganodias Spotkamy go w Zamku Sprawiedliwości. Może sprawić problemy... Shooshookle Spotkany w Dworze Uczciwości. Jest dość niebezpieczny. Cioking Spotykany w Labiryncie Powściągliwości. Nie jest łatwym wrogiem. Zuttankarmen Spotykany w Diabelskim Masywie Nieugiętości. Jest bardzo trudny do zabicia. Manboth Spotykamy go w lodowej dolinie w górach Narii. Jest dość łatwy do pokonania. Manboroth thumb|Babanmu Spotkamy go po pokonaniu Manbotha, w lodowym lesie Nakkei. Jest dość prosty, ale walka z nim wymaga cierpliwości. Babanmu Zmutowana w ten sam sposób co Materich samica ganamu. Upadły arcybies rozsądku chciał je sparzyć, by zyskać z nich potężne potomstwo. Choć jej teren odblokujemy dość szybko, to samica jest ekstremalnie trudna i może sprawić problemy nawet 40-poziomowym graczom. Gornorod Wielki, wielobarwny smok, którego spotykamy w jaskiniach po pokonaniu Gornoda. Od smoka królewskiego różni się trochę bardziej grubym pancerzem i fantazyjnymi barwami. Jest dość trudny. Ganamines Wielki potwór morski, który pustoszy wybrzeża wyspy Chakadonów. Po pokonaniu Gaminesa poproszą nas o zgładzenie drugiej bestii. Od swego krewniaka różni się kostnym pancerzem. Nie jest zbyt łatwy, ale warto go zgładzić, bo w zamian zyskamy większą pomoc Chakadonów. Sacheneon Starożytny robot, ulepszona wersja Sacheona. Jego twórcy włączyli go zaprogramowanego, by atakował wszystko co wejdzie do jego ruin. Tak chcieli nie dopuścić, by nikt go nie przejął i nie wykorzystywał tak straszliwej machiny... Jest bardzo trudny. Ruiny, w których go pozostawiono, odblokowujemy po rozwaleniu Sacheona.thumb|Podobizna Katenela Katenel Brakujące ogniwo między Zaknelem a Centurą- czyli wielki wij, zakopujący się w ziemi. Walczy się z nim tak samo jak z Zaknelem, ale ma on nieco inne ataki. Spotkamy go po dotarciu do bramy Sochichikki. Nie jest zbyt groźny, ale lepiej go nie lekceważyć... Tokatenel Silniejszy krewniak Katenela. Spotkamy go w tych samych okolicach po zabiciu Katenela i zniszczeniu fortecy Sochichikki.. Jest trudnym wrogiem. Rzadcy bossowie Są tacy sami jak dodatkowi bossowie, ale czy będziemy z nimi walczyć czy nie, decyduje czy je wypatrzy Sukopon (Astropon). I czy odblokowaliśmy ich tereny. W przypadku silniejszych form, także czy zgładziliśmy ich złabsze formy. Gigantus Spotkamy go na polach prowadzących do bagien Foronoro. Jest prosty, ale niskopoziomowi gracze mogą z nim mieć problemy. Mamy większe od innych rzadkich bossów szanse, że go spotkamy. Mochichichi Spotkamy go na słonych bagnach Foronoro. Jest ciężkim do zabicia wrogiem, ale da się go pokonać bez zbytniego trudu. Mamy duże szanse na spotkanie go. Centura Spotkamy go na niższych piętrach gór Narii. Jak zwykle, kryje się we mgle, więc niezbędny jest deszcz. Jest łatwy do pokonania. Mamy duże szanse, że go spotkamy. Zaknel Wielki robal. Spotkamy go na wzgórzach, na których uwolnimy Uberherosa. Jest łatwy do pokania i mamy duże szanse na spotkanie go. Goruru Brat zabitego dawno temu Gorla. Pragnie się zemścić. Spotkamy go na ognistych terenach. Jest bardzo trudny. Mamy bardzo małe szanse, że go spotkamy. Król Gigante Spotkamy go tam gdzie Gigantusa, ale tylko jeśli już go pokonaliśmy. Jest trudnym przeciwnikiem. Małe szanse spotkania. Fenicchi Ogniste ptaszysko, które spotkać możemy na ognistych terenach po pokoniu Mochichichi'ego. Jest trochę trudniejszy od krewniaka. Mamy średnie szanse na znalezienie go. Darantula Krewny Century. Spotkamy go na płaskowyżu w górach Narii, ale tylko po zabiciu Century. Jest średnim przeciwnikiem. Mamy średnie szanse na spotkanie go. Dokaknel Spotkamy go, jeśli zabiliśmy Zaknela w ruinach starożytnego miasta- tych samych, gdzie zgładziliśmy Albino Dodongę. Mamy niewielkie szanse, że go wypatrzymy. Terantus Wielki wojownik, z rasy Gigantusa. Spotkamy go w tych samych ruinach co Dokaknel, tylko po zabiciu Gigantusa. Jest trochę silniejszy od króla Gigante. Duża szansa spotkania go. Kacchidonga Jest równie trudny co Goruru, zatem obaj są najmocniejszymi rzadkimi bossami. Spotkamy go na wzgórzach, z których uratowaliśmy Uberherosa, po pokonaniu pierwszego bossa, czyli Albino Dodongi. Mamy małe szanse, że go spotkamy. Kategoria:Wrogie jednostki Kategoria:Wrogie plemiona Kategoria:Bosowie Kategoria:Patapon:Powrót Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Maszyny